


Breath

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Background Character Death, F/M, Profanity, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 22:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2363852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Outraged by the female titan's identity, Eren goes all out in attacking her. As far as Eren is concerned, he will kill the traitorous female who he thought he could have loved. </p><p>There will be spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breath

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfic very closely follows the Japanese version of the Anime on Netflix. There are direct quotes from the Anime that do not belong to me and a lot of physical actions if not all physical actions taken by the characters are again, directly from the Anime. 
> 
> There are only a few parts that are actually of my own device, and those are mostly Eren's thoughts about Annie which was the whole point of writing this. I wanted to share what I thought Eren might be thinking, which is also heavily based on a song called Breath by Breaking Benjamin. 
> 
> Why do you people not realize the only reason Eren was so pissed off over the titan being Annie, and why he was so adamantly opposed to the whole idea, and so reluctant to believe, that it was all because Eren had feelings for her? Look, I personally hate Annie. I am only stating simple facts, though based on Eren's reactions. I do not like this idea at all but it is what it is and I had to portray it. 
> 
> Someone had to.

Eren appeared calm as he walked alongside Mikasa, their steps echoing off of the yellow cobblestone street, sandwiched between two buildings, having just passed through a stone archway. Armin was in front of Mikasa, standing just shy of her height, off just a little to the side. Each were clothed in the scouting legions green cloak, their hoods pulled up to cover their faces from prying yes.

Stohess District was normally pretty lively, with children running in the streets, and people with places to go crowding the streets, and yet, the street was empty, and quiet.

Annie took the lead, in front of each of them, clothed in the traditional military police uniform.

“That was easier than I thought,” Eren said lightly to Armin as he glanced left and right, Mikasa just behind Eren. “That’s the military police for you…shows how lax they are at their jobs.” Eren continued to say, for the group had just passed a blockade that the military police had been guarding.

Although Mikasa did not comment, her attention flitted to Eren, then to Armin, listening to the conversation. Eren’s green eyes kept shifting around, alert for any possible danger.

“Stop looking around,” Mikasa stated, scolding Eren, who in turn ignored the comment. “Now we have to hope that no one discovers Jean posing as me.”Eren added, having a lot on his mind.

What burned brightly on Eren’s mind was the female in front of them;

_Annie._

Was Annie really a titan, just like him? If Eren did not preoccupy himself with thought of Jean, and how the military police really were a waste of tax payer dollars, he would no doubt confront Annie and endanger the entire mission.

“It won’t be long before he’s found out.” Eren added, thinking how ridiculous Jean looked with a short haired, brown wig on that was similar enough to his own hair to pass as him. “He and I don’t look anything alike.” Eren protested, keeping his gaze to the cobblestone to avoid hasty glances.

Jean had what the fellow cadets called a horseface, which implied Jean had a long face. Eren’s face wasn’t nearly so long, and his chin was more pointed, with rounder cheeks. Eren’s eyes were actually bigger then Jean’s own eyes, not to mention their height difference. Jean was taller, and more sturdily built.

Armin turned his head to Eren with a reassuring eyes. “It’ll be just fine.” Armin promised, in his normally soft voice. “Both of you have sinister eyes and the look of a criminal.” Armin pointed out, though, whether the boy was joking, or if he was serious, Eren was unsure, but he still became indignant. “I don’t have his horse-face!” Eren protested indignantly.

Tired of the pointless conversation, Annie turned her body just enough to see both boys. “So if I hadn’t helped you, how were you planning to get past the wall?” Annie asked, boredom clear on her face. For a moment, Armin seemed surprised by the comment, but confidently replied, “We were going to use our 3D Maneuvering Devices to break in.”

“That’s reckless. You could’ve avoided trouble if you escaped before entering Stohess District.” Annie pointed out, chiding Armin for careless planning. “Why here and now?” Annie inquired, wanting to confirm her own suspicions. “We felt the complex layout of this city would better the chances of our body-double plan succeeding,” Armin replied cooly, the brains of the operation.

In their sights was a bush, with green leafs, and further down was a statue. The sound of gentle flowing water came from the right, just behind the buildings.

“And, instead of direct defiance, we felt that feigning compliance would dispel suspicions, and earn us more time to make an escape.” Armin continued easily, a bead of sweat forming on his cheek, not from the warm air, but at how easily Annie talked, and walked, as if she was, well…a human.

A human who had not just murdered many people, people with names, and dreams, and lives.

“I see. You’ve convinced me,” Annie stated, though her bored expression remained the same.

Mikasa glanced at Eren, who returned the look. Things were about to get messy.

“There!” Armin piped up, quickening his pace to the underground entrance. Annie followed, her face turning into one of worry. “Here?” Annie inquired, to make sure the location was correct.

The stairs that led down were made of stone, while the walls were made of paneling. No light seemed to shine. “Yes, we’ll go through here.” Armin clarified, and added, “The ruins of an underground city planned in the past are under here.” Armin said as he led the way, descending the steps. Eren and Mikasa followed suit while Annie stayed back. “This leads right up to the outer gate.” Armin said, unsure if Annie was following or not, but the noise of footsteps seemed to have grown quieter, which implied the woman had not followed.

Eren was starting to worry as well, the reality starting to sink in that the truth would be revealed soon. A bead of sweat trickled down his cheek, having nothing to do with the increased warmth underground.

“Really? That’s incredible,”Eren said, trying to play it cool, but he knew, as Armin did, that Annie was not following. Turning to confirm his worry, Eren saw Annie standing in the light, just outside the tunnel. “Annie?” Eren started, then continued, “You’re not afraid of cramped, dark places, are you?” Eren asked in a teasing manner, hoping to make the tough woman bite back at him. Annie stared with worry, as she spoke. “That’s right, I’m afraid. A brave guy with a death wish like yourself wouldn’t understand how a frail maiden feels.” Annie said, the realization that the group below had a plan was hitting her hard.

Eyes narrowed, Armin knew the plan was starting to fall apart. Annie was playing coy, having the nerve to refer to herself as frail. It was fine if she was honestly scared of cramped, dark places, but to refer to herself as frail?

Armin, as well as Eren, and well, everybody who ever trained with Annie knew that her current statement was bullshit. There was no part of Annie that was frail. And, if she had murdered innocent people, the fact she saw herself as anything other than cruel was sickening.

Calling Annie out on her bullshit, Eren spoke. “No _maiden_ who can flip a grown man can be called _frail_.” Eren very clearly remembered Annie flipping Reiner over, and on to the ground, for example. Frail woman could not achieve that. Eren had spoke, but he had refused eye contact with Annie.

How could he look at her when it was possible that she was to blame for Petra’s death? For so many people’s death that Eren knew? Had conversations with, trained with.

“Stop being silly. Let’s go!” Eren tried again to lure Annie into the tunnel while Armin watched with nervous expectation. The three descended further into the tunnel, hoping Annie would follow. Annie’s cool voice echoed into the tunnel, making the three pause. “No, I’m not going.” Annie stated firmly.

Gasping softly, Eren knew they were all in trouble now.

“I’m afraid of going that way. If you won’t travel above ground, I won’t help you.” Annie said, refusing to follow, knowing she would be weak underground.

Mikasa and Armin glanced back at her, unsure of how to react to this situation.

Spinning around quickly, Eren shouted at Annie. “What’s gotten into you?! Hurry up and come over here!” Eren’s desperation, and fear was blatant upon his face. “Stop being absurd!” Eren added, frustrated that Annie was playing games.

Turning on Eren, Mikasa snapped. “Eren! Don’t shout!”

“Its okay, Mikasa.” Annie stated, gaining their attention as the wind ruffled her blonde strands. “For awhile now, there haven’t been people in this area.” Annie pointed out, knowing something was wrong, knowing the trio had figured her out. Her face hardening, Annie scoffed and continued to play coy. “Gosh, I feel really hurt…when did you start suspecting me, Armin?” Annie inquired, her light blue eyes reflecting ice towards the trio below her.

They had always been below her. She had always been above all of them.

As Annie spoke, her icy words sent shudders down Armin’s body. His hand shook as he gripped the gun tightly, his palm sweaty. “Annie…” Armin murmured, his mind racing for a solution. “Why did you have Marco’s 3D Maneuvering Device?” Armin inquired, remembering how Annie had had Marco’s 3D Maneuvering Device when inspection was required of them the other day. Eren gasped, starting to truly believe they were staring at the female titan.

“Those small scratches and dents…they’re memories of the maintenance we did on it together. I knew right away.” Armin replied softly, trying hard to not let his voice shake.

Turning away from the accusing eyes, Annie spoke simply. “I see. I…found it.” Annie replied, hesitation in her voice.

“So, you’re the one who killed the two titans we captured alive?” Armin asked, horror plain on his young face. “Who’s to say?” Annie replied flippantly. “But if you suspected that one month ago, why didn’t you do something about it then?” Annie asked, gazing off into the sky. “I still can’t believe it. I wanted to believe that my eyes were deceiving me.” Armin explained desperately, hating how Annie had fooled him. “That’s why I…” Armin paused, looking down as anger started to replace fear on his face. “But the same could be said for you, Annie,” Armin countered, turning the conversation towards her. “You didn’t kill me back then…” Armin pointed out, remembering when he laid in the warm grass under a bright sun, how the female titan, Annie, had not killed him. “That’s why this is happening.” Armin placed the blame on Annie, where it belonged.

A gush of wind sounded, picking and carrying leafs past the stairs outside.

“In my heart of hearts, I never thought you’d back me into a corner like this,” Annie started, having doubted Armin having a backbone to push her into a corner. Here, Annie had thought Armin too sensitive and quiet, had thought him lacking balls, and yet, here Armin was, having lured her to a would-be-trap to corner her.

“Back then…why didn’t I?” Annie questioned, though in her heart she knew why she hadn’t killed Armin.

It was simple. Armin had not been a threat to her, not her plan, nor the government.

“Hey, Annie!” Eren yelled, to gain her attention. “I still think maybe you’re just an unlucky fool in the wrong place at the wrong time who’s making up stupid stories to cover for herself. Just come over here.” Eren shouted at her, challenging her, begging her to insist this was all a huge mistake.

Stepping forwards quickly, Eren continued, raising his hand for emphasis as he spoke. “You can prove a lot by coming underground with us,” Eren was giving her an out, “Come with us and prove yourself!” Eren insisted.

“I can’t go in there.” Annie stated, the wind continuing to ruffle her hair. “I failed to become a soldier.” Annie said, wanting for them to pity her.

“That’s why this is so stupid!” Eren yelled with frustration. Piping up, Armin yelled with his own desperation. “Tell us, Annie! We can talk this through!” Armin shouted, wanting to still converse, as opposed to fight.

Putting her foot down, Mikasa spoke as she ripped her warm cloak off. “Enough. I can’t listen to any more of this.”

It was clear in her mind that Annie was a heartless bitch, who could act.

Pulling her sword out, Mikasa glared at Annie who had kidnapped Eren before.

 _This_ was _personal_.

“We’re not getting anywhere.” Mikasa said, her mind made up. “I’m going to slice you up again, female Titan!” Mikasa declared, her eyes hard.

At some point, Annie had closed her eyes, but as Mikasa spoke, she turned to face them with cold amusement on her face, as a blush spread across it and a chilling laughter filled the air, catching the trio off guard.

Staring with horror, Armin could not understand how Annie could be laughing at a time like this.

Grabbing her left arm, Annie bowed her head and continued to giggle, leaving chills down Eren, and Armin’s spine. Unamused, Mikasa just stared.

“Armin…I’m glad I was a good person to you. For now, your gamble paid off. But…my gamble begins here.” Annie stated, a crazed expression on her face as she lifted her finger up to bite it. Reacting quickly, Armin shot his arm up in the air with a horrified gasp, firing the gun off to alert the soldiers watching, and waiting, that something went wrong.

Soldiers dressed as civilians jumped off of roofs and emerged from allyways, all rushing towards Annie. Surprised, Annie tried to crouch into a fighting stance, but the people rushed her, and forced a cloth over her mouth as they grabbed at her limbs to restrain her.

Eren started towards Annie, but Mikasa pushed Eren back. “Eren.” Mikasa warned. The two turned their attention to Annie, who was becoming enraged. Annie flexed her fingers, a sharp point of metal emerging from the ring. Mikasa noticed with horrifying realization occurring to her. Grabbing Eren’s hood, and Armin’s right arm, she descended down the stairs as quickly as her long legs would take her, fear rising in her chest as she dragged her friends with her.

Fear, not for herself, but for her friends. Annie was going to turn into a titan.

“Mikasa!” Armin gasped with surprise as he was yanked backwards. Mikasa narrowed her dark blue eyes. “Too late…” She muttered, just before Annie flicked her thumb across the sharp, metal point.

Flashes of what resembled lightning appeared on the battlefield. People started to fly into the air, followed with rocks, large and small. People stared with horror, their kids grabbing on to them and screaming with terror. Light similar to a bomb flashed through the city, indicating Annie’s transformation into a titan.

Eren looked over his shoulder in time to see a skeletal titan forming, the red muscle forming behind the bones. Steam covered a good portion of the surrounding area, and Annie’s body was just barely visible as it merged with the huge titan.

Staring with shock, Eren only now realizing Annie was the female titan. Armin had said it, and Armin tended to be right, but Eren had refused to believe his friend, quite viciously in fact.

And why?

Because some part of Eren had wanted to believe that Annie was a good woman? That, her tall, thin but muscled self, with round cheeks, pink lips, light blue eyes and long blonde hair was anything but she was? That Annie was not secretly shy? That they could meet up one day and date?

Yes, some part of him had held a crush on Annie, even with that big bird beak that was quite unattractive. Eren had a crush on her. It hadn’t mattered that Annie was standoffish, and always looking down on him, and everyone else. It hadn’t mattered that Annie was cold and crisp. There was a cool confidence about her that Eren had liked.

Now, now though…now he was starting to see Annie as who she was, and was starting to understand why she did what she did.

Annie, a heartless monster.

Commander Erwin’s voice echoed through Eren’s head as he stared with shock at the female titan.

_“We’ve identified the person likely to be the female-form titan. Her name is…”_

“Annie.” Eren gasped, the truth starting to shock him to his core. Armin, Erwin…they both knew what they were talking about.

As Annie transformed, she stood tall, her titan breasts exposed, her blonde hair short, shy of her soldiers. Eren turned, and ran after Mikasa and Eren. A cloud crash sounded, more dirt flew.

The force of the transformation sent the trio to the ground. Armin had fallen on to his bottom, legs stretched out before him, his hands on the cool Earth to support himself, having full view of the female titan. Mikasa was on one knee, faced away from Annie, but turned her head to see Annie. Eren sat similar to Armin.

With horror, the trio stared at the destruction outside, the bodies under rocks, the dirt, the dust, and Annie…their eyes haunted.

“Shit…” Eren murmured, scrambling to his feet with his friends as Annie’s titan arm just barely missed them, punching through the wall. The arm started to curl around the corner of the tunnel, where the three had fled. Mikasa held on to Eren’s green cloak, her arm outstretched. Armin held his left arm as if it had been hurt.

“Damn…the way she was acting, she must’ve seen through me right away!” Armin cursed, having doubted Annie’s intelligence.

The woman was cruel, but intelligent.

“She knew we were gonna ambush her underground,” Armin continued, terrified to think he had not noticed this sooner. How could he make such a mistake? “There must’ve been some other way!” The noise of Annie’s hand shoveling rocks out from a wall sent shivers down their backs.

“You’ll have time to think about that later,” Mikasa said to Armin in her usual strict, business tone. There was no time for Armin to become emotional, after all. “What shall we do now?” Mikasa asked Armin, to keep his thoughts in the here-and-now. Armin looked ahead, panting softly now as they strained to put distance between themselves and the titan.

“First of all, we need to rendezvous with Team 3 on the surface, then, according to the back-up plan, fight Annie…the female form titan.” Armin replied, his mind racing to make sure he remembered everything correctly. Armin now turned his head to Eren. “Eren, you’ll have to transform, and assist with her capture.” Armin explained warily, knowing the dangers of their situation. “That okay?” Armin added, when Eren didn’t respond right away.

“Yeah.” Eren replied, with uncertainty.

“Hey!” A man shouted in front of them, gaining their attention. “Its Team 3!” Armin exclaimed. “Did your capture attempt fail?” The man asked, another man stepping close to the one speaking. Each wore the green cloaks of the scouting legion. “It did!” Armin replied, with guilt in his voice. “Move on to the next sta—“ Armin was interrupted by a loud noise, and gasped with shock as Annie’s foot came down upon the two innocent men.

The wind pushed the trio back, causing dirt and rocks to pierce their bodies to later leave small bruises. Squeezing his eyes shut, Armin covered his mouth and pudgy nose with the left arm of his sleeve from the rubble. Opening his eyes, Armin gasped again.

“She kicked it in?!” Armin stared with fear as his heart started thrumming harder in his ribcage. A leg stuck out of the rubble, something Armin took note of. “We have to help them!” Eren exclaimed and started towards the buried men. Mikasa grabbed Eren’s shoulder to stop him. “Eren, back!” Mikasa ordered and pulled Eren back, away from the hole, and the light. “Hey, Mikasa!” Eren protested, but was pulled back anyways.

“That bitch wouldn’t mind killing Eren?” Mikasa stated more then asked, realizing at this point, Annie simply didn’t care who she killed. Eren had liked Annie. “She risked it.” Armin clarified, gaining his friends attention. “She smashed open the tunnel, hoping she wouldn’t kill you,” Armin said, hoping he was confident in his assessment. “Its crazy, but that just makes her even scarier!” Armin explained, turning to run again. Eren and Mikasa followed.

“Annie will be trying as hard as she can to catch you!” Armin warned Eren as they ran.

Crouching down in a circle, it was time to devise a new plan of action.

“What should we do? She cut off our escape.” Armin started, “Even if we jumped out using our gear, she’d ambush us the instant we surfaced,” Armin pointed out, hoping his friends could give some insight he might be over looking in his hurry to make a plan. “On the other hand…” Armin was interrupted by another loud crash, more wind sending dirt their way. Armin pulled his arm over his face to protect it from the rubble.

“If we stay here, its just a matter of time until we’re crushed.” Armin said to stress the fact that they needed to do something quickly. Eren stood up. “I”ll handle this!” Eren announced. “Like that time with the cannonball.” Eren reasoned, and grabbed his friends close by their shoulders, ignoring Armin’s gasp of surprise. “Stay close to me.” Eren ordered and lifted his hand up, biting it rather hard. Blood splattered. Mikasa and Armin stared at Eren with worry and closed their eyes when Eren continued to bite his own hand and get no where.

“Not again! Why now!?” Eren asked with frustration, not understanding why he was not transforming into a titan. Eren lowered himself to his knees, shaking. “Why now!? It hurts!” Eren said in exasperation.

“So you can’t transform unless it’s for a specific, concrete reason?” Armin stated, more then asked. Without waiting for a response, Armin continued. “Clear your mind. Focus on it again!” Armin suggested. “I’m trying!” Eren shot back, only becoming more crazed looking and bit his hand again. Mikasa knelt down next to Armin. “Aren’t you really?” Mikasa challenged him. “You’re still hesitant to fight Annie, aren’t you?”Mikasa pointed out.

While it was clear to Mikasa that Annie was a threat to Eren, and all of humanity, and was ready to slit her throat, Eren was hesitant. Did that make Eren a better person then her? Or did it just make Eren naïve? Letting out a breath, Eren turned his gaze away from her as he thought about her words. “Eren?” Armin’s soft voice piped up, with an incredulous tone to it.

Sensitive Armin knew Annie had to be eliminated, so why didn’t Eren yet understand?

Mikasa’s gaze hardened as she spoke up. “Tell me you’re not still thinking that Annie being the female Titan is just our imagination.” Surely, Eren wasn’t still in disbelief? Annie had transformed right in front of their faces, and was violently lashing out at them. There was no mistaking Annie betrayed them all and killed their comrades in arms. “What did you just see happen in front of you?” Mikasa tried again to get Eren to see Annie was not a good person, she was a titan. A Titan who murdered. “Wasn’t it that woman who killed your comrades?” Mikasa continued, knowing if she could get Eren to become outraged, he may shift into a titan. “Are you still saying it didn’t happen?”

Closing his eyes, Eren fought with himself. He knew in his heart that Annie was the culprit, but he also had hoped so much more for her. “Shut up! I’m doing my best!” Eren yelled, his bloody hand still in a fist, and bit it again, and again as memories flooded through his brain. “You know that female titan is Annie.” Mikasa stated, knowing as well as Eren did that Annie was the female titan. “Then you know that you have to fight her?” Mikasa added, knowing Eren’s resolve was fading.

Armin watched as Mikasa continued to speak, being the voice of reason to Eren. “Or do you have special feelings for her that are getting in your way?” Mikasa suggested darkly, knowing just how Eren would look at that bitch. It was sickening. “What?” Eren asked, surprised by the suggestion.

To gain his friends attention, Armin whipped his sword out, dragging it across the wall in a swift motion. “I have a plan!” Armin announced. “Mikasa and I will go out simultaneously. From that hole and from that entrance. Annie will react to one or the other,” Armin explained, knowing one of them could get seriously maimed, but it was a risk they had to take. “When she does, Eren, you escape from the other way.” This was all to protect Eren, Armin’s plan.

Realizing what Armin was saying, Eren exclaimed, “Wait! That means one of you is going to die!” Eren said, clarifying what the plan meant for his friends. “If we stay here, all three of us will die!” Armin countered, having thought this through already. Mikasa knew Armin was right.

“Mikasa! Take a position!” Armin exclaimed, knowing they couldn’t leave the decision in Eren’s hands. “Okay, I’ll take the front,” Mikasa replied, set in her decision. Eren gasped, watching her start to run away. “Mikasa!” Eren, on his knees could only watch his almost sister leave, possibly to her death. Hearing a second set of footsteps, Eren turned to see Armin go the other way. “Armin!” When Armin didn’t stop, Eren looked back to the direction Mikasa had left.

Each friend was set on protecting Eren, and capturing Annie.

“How…how are you…able to fight?!” Eren yelled in frustrated desperation. “How?!”

Stopping, Mikasa turned to Eren. “We don’t have a choice.” Mikasa replied simply. “The world is a cruel place.” Mikasa added, holding the sword over her shoulder. As she started for the whole, she pulled the green hood over her head.

Holding his right arm, Eren made a soft noise as he warred with himself over what the right thing to do was. Obviously, he should help his friends, protect his friends, and humanity…but against Annie? The choice was not easy for him, even knowing what Annie did.

Before he could make a choice, Annie’s foot crushed through the top of the tunnel, right near Eren. Rubble of rocks and dirt fell on to him. Somewhere in Eren’s subconscious, he heard Mikasa’s voice shout, “Annie, I won’t let you have Eren!” If there was conversation before that, or after that, Eren couldn’t be sure.

The world was fading in and out, with him succumbing to unconsciousness, having sustained a head wound, if the warm liquid on the side of his cheek was anything to go by. A stone had fell on to his back, pressing the gear against his skin.

As Mikasa fought Annie, Armin struggled to pull a large stone off of Eren.

“Eren, say something! Eren!” Armin’s voice sounded so far away. Eren could barely make out what his friend was saying. There was an alarmed tone to Armin’s voice, but…why?

Why was Armin alarmed? Eren was only sleeping. “Jean, Eren’s buried under here.” Armin’s voice was far away again, after another voice had spoke up that Eren couldn’t recognize.

Buried? Eren wasn’t buried anywhere. He was asleep, in his bed.

Wasn’t he?

Another voice tried breaking through the darkness. “I told you once that we’d have to rely on you, remember? We were going to put the world, humankind and my own life in your hands!” The loud voice started to penetrate through the darkness, but Eren did not stir.

“Marco, Marco…dammit!” Jean’s voice started breaking, unaware Eren was now stirring, his eye lids fluttering.

There was a loud crash, and Armin’s gasp.

“Eren, I once told Jean…a person who can’t give up anything, can change nothing…” Armin’s nervous voice sounded through the crashes around. A single eye of Eren’s tried to pin-point Armin’s location, not really aware of the battle around him yet. “To endure becoming a monster, you have to be willing to discard your own humanity. Annie definitely is able to do that. I don’t know what her reasons are…but the one who is able to do that wins!” Armin explained, his voice becoming a little more powerful as the ground continued to shake and rumble.

As Eren laid on the ground, Armin’s voice continued to echo through his hazy mind.

_“A person who can’t give up anything, can change nothing.”_

_“I know…I was there…I believed in my friends and their friendship and I failed…remember_ …” Eren thought as his mind started to wake up, and realize the situation he was in. “I’m going to wipe her out. No…I’m going to kill her! “Eren declared with rage as he started to sit up, the metal pipe being dragged through his body. “There’s no time to think about what’s right! I’ve got to act! Forget about what’s right! Yeah….” Eren was crazed again, as he roused himself. 

“The world is a cruel place…ahhh….” Eren started to yell as he pushed past the pain.

Lightning bolts shot into the sky, as Eren began to transform. As Eren morphed into his Titan form, he bolted through the streets, windows shattering from the mere force of his thunderous steps. Annie turned around just in time to see Eren’s fist fly towards hers, and she went stumbling backwards, into a building, crushing it.

A lot of Eren’s initial rage was packed into that single punch.

How could Annie?!

What gave her the right to take so many lives?

Without giving Annie time to get up, Eren charged at Annie with a ferocious growl. Annie fell on to a church, completely demolishing it and any inside. The priest was left alive, surrounded by huge stones of the church that had crushed many. Annie looked down at the people squished beneath her hand, blood staining the marble of the once church.

Armin tried catching up with Eren but he was quick.

“Eren!” Armin called, while Mikasa, on the ground, looked up and whispered Eren’s name as well.

Not waiting any longer, Eren charged Annie again, who pushed herself to a standing position and turned tail and ran like a coward towards the walls. The priest babbling something or another was knocked down by the force of Eren’s foot as he chased after the female titan.

People witnessing the event gasped with terror, especially because Eren was growling like a demonic creature with justified anger. Hanji, Armin and Jean landed on a rooftop just as Eren passed them by.

“This time, at least he’s maintaining his form.” Hanji stupidly stated the obvious.

“Yes, but Eren has never bested the female titan,” Armin pointed out. Hanji glanced to Armin as Jean started to speak. “He’s in titan form, which means he’s serious. He won’t lose easily,” Jean pointed out.

“Fighting spirit doesn’t necessarily win a fight. You should know that, Jean,” Armin objected. “He’ll need more than that to beat Annie.” Armin’s statement was grave.

Annie headed for the flat land, that, while it was common sense, it was cowardly considering how many people she killed in cold blood before.

Hanji gave a command and Armin took off to comply.

As they entered the flat land, Annie descended small stairs and ran through the water between the white sidewalk for people to have a nice garden area. Eren followed, the water splashing on to the grass. Annie glanced back to Eren before twirling around to face him and as she did so, scraped her arm across a tower with many windows, the rubble and dust flying. Annie stared at Eren now, making her challenge clear.

**“I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see, the less I like. Is it over yet?”**

A stare down occurred, each ready to pounce on each other. Eren stared at Annie, who, he had once thought was not so bad, that, maybe there was some gentle spot in her heart, but he could see clearly now, and she was just a cold hearted murderer that had been bred and trained for such. 

“Annie…” Eren started, though whether he was actually speaking, or if it was in his head, he wasn’t sure. “You always looked at us like we were all fools…you always seemed so bored…”

Now it was clear to Eren why Annie had always appeared so bored. Anything Eren learned in training, Annie had already known. She was a spy and had been from the start. Eren, similar to Annie, put their arms up in a fighting position.

“But there were times when you came alive…those times when you displayed you fighting skills,” Eren continued to think, but those memories were tainted now. “You said those skills were meaningless, but it didn’t seem to me that you really felt that way…you weren’t very good at lying…that was my impression,”

Afterall, Annie was a being who was trained to fight. She knew nothing but how to fight. She didn’t know how to laugh or play with anyone. She wasn’t built that way. Annie was grown up to be a monster, and a monster she was.

**“In my head I know nothing of your kind and I won’t reveal your evil mind. Is it over yet? I can’t win,”**

“Tell me, Annie…why are you fighting?” Eren wondered.

How could she blatantly betray all of them? They trained together! Even if Annie wasn’t conversing with them directly, surely she heard stories of their lives? Their dreams? Hopes? Fears? And yet, she betrayed them all.

Who the hell was she?

“What great cause lets you kill people?” Eren couldn’t imagine a cause great enough to murder people in cold blood. The people Eren had killed had been monsters, just like Annie, but…Petra? Eren didn’t know much of her, but her, and other people…they were good. They were all fighting genuinely for mankind, for freedom, and here Annie was, murdering them, and trying to keep them behind the white walls.

Who could do that? What was she?

With a growl, Eren charged at her as she formed hard ice on her elbow. Eren’s punch landed right on the hard elbow, and her leg came up to kick him as he tried to regain balance. As she kicked him, he blocked with his arms and grabbed her leg and threw her over a building.

**“So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what’s left, I know that I can find the fire in your eyes, I’m going all the way, get away, please,”**

As Annie flew through the air with gravity pulling on her large body, Eren felt the sense of justice flowing through him. The way Eren threw Annie was similar to how she had thrown people before and it served her damn right, especially when she landed hard on the adjacent building, and slid down just a little as dust flew.

Pouncing, Eren stretched his arms out towards her, her who had caused so many deaths of fellow soldiers and humans. Before Eren could grab the bitch, she bolted away and he landed hard into a building.

Fires were breaking out among the buildings. Armin led the group to a rooftop near Eren.

 _“A person who cannot give up anything, can change nothing_.” Armin thought as the wind rustled his hair and cloak.

Crouching down, Eren stared at Annie.

 _“To endure becoming a monster, you have to be willing to discard your own humanity,_ ” Armin thought as Eren charged Annie again who was crystalizing her leg for a harsh attack. She swung her crystalized leg, completely amputating Eren’s leg off.

 _“Annie certainly can_ ,” Armin knew as much as Eren did that Annie was not a nice girl.

**“You take the breath right out of me, you left a hole where my heart should be, you got to fight, just to make it through, cause I will be the death of you,”**

Even legless, Eren rushed at Annie with as much force as he could muster. The loss of his leg didn’t seem to affect him now, after the initial gasp of losing it. He charged at her with all of his fury and punched her, letting his heartbreak flow through his arm and into her arm, blocking her face. Annie could have been someone special to him, but not only did she leave for the military police, she just so happened to be the female titan that nearly murdered him, Armin, Mikasa, and did murder Petra and others. 

There was no doubt Eren felt his heart aching with the betrayal and loss of what he had thought to be a friend and potential girlfriend. The punch further confirmed that, as far as Eren was concerned, he would kill her. He had every intent of doing so. Annie was knocked back from the force of the punch while Eren fell to his hands and knee, growling with his frustration as he did.

Why wouldn’t his other leg move?

Crouched like a frog, Eren jumped up at Annie with another ferocious growl. Annie was going to pay!

At least, that’s what Eren thought until Annie kicked him, but Eren caught her foot in his mouth, despite a few teeth being knocked out. He growled as he struggled to bite her properly. Annie stared with surprise as she tried wiggling her ankle free, starting to realize that Eren was serious. Crystalizing her fist, she bashed Eren’s head, blood sporting from It, then punched at his face, but he held on, biting, and biting, digging his teeth as deep as he could manage. Annie gave her own frustrated scream and lifted her arm high in the air and bashed her fist on Eren’s head once more and again still. Another scream Annie let out, and again, she bashed Eren’s head in.

Finally, Eren let her ankle go, steam rising from his body. Annie stood straight up.

**“This will all be over soon, pour the salt into the open wound, is it over yet? Let me in,”**

Crouched against the building, his head hung low, Eren couldn’t move as Annie turned and ran away. Ran from her would be punisher for her heinous crimes against mankind and nature herself, because, while Eren could become a titan too, he was not like her at all. She was a different breed, one that simply needed to be murdered. There was no use in the world for demons like her. 

“I’m gonna…kill…every last…titan…” Eren muttered in a crazed state.

A fire spread through Eren, an all too real feeling as his body lit up in fiery flames. With an intimidating roar, Eren started to give chase to Annie, much like a gorilla, but one missing a leg. Eren’s sheer speed made the loss of the leg questionable because of how fast and well he was moving. It was downright intimidating. Annie glanced back to see the fire coming after her, and noticed that, besides for the flames of hell, Eren was missing an arm, and a leg, and was going this fast.

Oh yes, Annie was scared.

Eren pounced on Annie, wrapping his good arm around her neck and they both crashed to the ground.

**“So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what’s left, I know that I can find the fire in your eyes, I’m going all the way, get away, please,”**

This was it. Eren knew he was going to murder her. It wouldn’t be long now. All she had to do was be a good bitch and comply. It was the least that she could do for humanity. Eren knew that she needed to be captured, but he couldn’t, he _couldn’t_ let her live! Truth be told, Annie’s heartless nature was horrifying, and if she was allowed to live, who knew who else she would murder and betray! 

And all for what?

Skidding along the harsh ground didn’t bother Eren nearly as much as it did Annie who was on the bottom. At this moment, Mikasa had found her legs and was rushing towards the scene. “Eren!” She called, but Eren couldn’t hear her. He was focused on his unbridled rage and heartbreak towards Annie. “Eren might not recognize you,” Hanji clarified for Mikasa.

Putting her hands over the back of her neck, Annie crystalized them to protect it, as she had done before and looked back with her eyes at Eren with raw fear. While she could harden and crystalize, he could ignite fire!? The bright orange streaks on his face made a y shape, just above his mouth and through and above his eye. He roared at her with humanity’s anger.

Annie pushed him back. Eren was quick to get up and grabbed her face, the orange streaks along his hand. It had to burn. Eren would send Annie to hell where she belonged. He continued to squeeze her face until her eyeballs popped out with blood squirting everywhere. The roaring of the beasts bellowed through the air. Annie screamed, and screamed but kept her arms in place over the back of her neck, as her face would heal. Annie elbowed Eren in the face and dropped to the ground. Eren lashed his arm out at her but Annie kicked him back where he crashed into a building.

**“You take the breath right out of me, you left a hole where my heart should be, you got to fight, just to make it through, cause I will be the death of you,”**

Standing up, Annie crystalized her nails as Eren stood back up. Annie bolted towards the wall and jumped up, digging her claws into it, knowing she couldn’t win against Eren when he was crazed and fired up with a new titan ability? Terrified, she knew she had to get away, and Eren was right on her tail, and worse, he had jumped up, and grabbed on to her legs. Eren gnawed at her leg ferociously, tearing it clean off of her body, right before she kicked him to the ground.

“She’s…” Jean started, but Hanji interrupted and finished, “Trying to go over the wall?!”

“Oh no! She’s going to get away!” Armin exclaimed.

**“I’m waiting, I’m praying, realize, start hating,”**

“Not if I can help it!” Mikasa yelled, her black eyes trained and focused on taking Annie off of her high horse. Who the hell was Annie to think herself so damn important over Eren? To kick Eren? To humiliate him? The bitch was going to pay for trying to take Eren away from her. Eren was hers. 

Flying up the wall with her 3dm gear, Mikasa did turns in the air as she readied her blade and lunged for Annie’s hand, slicing off Annie’s right fingers. Mikasa circled back with astounding speed and sliced the left fingers off and turned again to face Annie, a fiery, black hate in her eyes. Mikasa landed on Annie’s upper nose.

“Annie…” Mikasa started as she stared down at Annie, the wind rustling her black hair back. “Fall.” Mikasa said casually, but there was ice in her voice as she watched Annie fall with satisfaction on her face. Annie fell, and she fell damn hard on her back. Eren opened his mouth wide, not hesitating to lunge at her. When he landed on her, she had rolled over, onto her stomach. Eren pinned her down and punched her hard enough for his own last arm to fly completely off of his body.

“I will destroy everything in this world…!” Eren thought in his crazed state, straddling Annie. Eren leaned down with his mouth open, to bite her neck out. “I am free…” He thought as he ripped the nape of the neck open, exposing Annie. Eren’s eyes went wide as he stared at her, in the red tissue.

The bitch had the nerve to have tears streaming down her face, as if she was the victim. His hesitation gave Annie enough time to crystalize her own body.

“They’re merging into one?” Armin guessed with horror as he watched the flesh spread to Eren. Eren roared and roared with frustration, anger, and despair. It was too late to kill the bitch.

“Eren!” Mikasa yelled and rushed to Eren, but before she could reach him, someone flew out of the sky and slashed the nape of Eren’s neck open.

“Don’t devour our precious witness, you moron!”

Captain Levi.

Right. Levi had a bone to pick with Annie for killing Petra, the girl he had loved, and Annie, who had murdered his other team mates. Of course he wanted her alive. He wanted to torture the bitch cruelly.

Both titans were left as skeletons and the scouting legion was left to deal with the aftermath.

 

 

 


End file.
